Zombies are for Realz
by Jacalyn
Summary: So America watches a horror movie a day before a World Meeting. Not exactly the smartest idea since we all know how much of a pansy he can be. England knows this especially, and is severely pissed off after a certain turn of events…hurhurhur USxUKxUS-something like that, yeah. America's PoV!
1. Walmart Shopping

**Zombies are for Realz**

_Chapter 1: Walmart Shopping_

* * *

So here I was, under my bed covers, watching this funny yet really scary ass film called Zombieland. I was shitting myself, but laughing at the same time! It was sooo weiiiirrrd. Tony was nowhere to be seen either. Maybe he was playing Call of Duty or something.

By the time it finished, I really wanted a good ol' twinkie, know what I mean? Every part of the movie practically had Woody all like "Mmm yeah, need a good ol' Twinkie while smashing some zombie brains."

I mean, they had all that Hostess goodness packed in one movie! And it was EVERYWHERE too. Mmm yeah. Love them Snowballs. Heheh.

Kay, bro hah, so maybe it wasn't a good idea to go get some Twinkies at 10:23 PM, (exact, right?) especially since I have to leave early cause I'm the host country for the World Meeting tomorrow. But you know what? I'm hungry.

So I didn't change out of my jammies cause I was going to Wal-Mart. Super Wal-Mart. They have everything there, even weirdos. It's alright for _them_ to see me in my awesome Spiderman jammies. Yeah.

I put on my shoes really quick. I wasn't about to wear my slippers there! I mean, it's Wal-Mart, and gross weirdo shoes walk through there every day. Don't want to catch me some weirdo germs. If you don't believe me, just google "People of Walmart." I swear, some of those pics can give anyone nightmares.

As I was saying, I put on some shoes and patted ma Whale goodnight. (Yes, I have a pet whale, don't judge.) I think he was asleep, but couldn't tell for sure. I called out to Tony too. Apparently he wasn't in my apartment. Maybe he got himself a martian girlfriend to keep himself busy or something. (If ya know what I mean *wink * wink*.)

Okay, so I walked out of my apartment and drove to my local Super Wal-Mart, and it was awesome. (No Prussia moment intended.) I still felt a little spooked out from that movie though, so I tightened my grip on the steering wheel a little harder. I even looked behind me, since that Columbus guy said to always check behind the seat in case a zombie was chillin' back there. You just never know.

The second I got there I went to the snack section, cause ya know, I wanted this to be quick. (No, not because I was still feeling nervous about that movie! I swear.) They had all these different hostess snacks, so I grabbed some Hoho's (cause they are sooo addicting) and two boxes of Twinkies.

When I got to the checkout line (which wasn't exactly a line, since there was just one random dude in front of me) the lady at the register and the Wal-Mart dude looked at me funny. Jerks.

.

After Wal-Mart shopping for the quest of obtaining the Twinkies and other Hostess goodies, I felt the chills again. I don't even know why! I swear, that movie keeps coming back to haunt me.

I walked cautiously back to my car, it felt even more eerie since there were barely any cars in the parking lot. Dammit, maybe it wasn't a good idea to get those Twinkies, but I couldn't resist those long, creamy… just thinking of stuffing them into my mouth…

Then suddenly there was a huge thud, like BAM. There must be a damn good reason for that thud, because it totally just ruined my Twinkie fantasies.

It was silent for 15 seconds (cause I'm specific like that) before I heard more weird noises.

I was trying to figure out where it was coming from, cause it was like, freakishly dark, so I just sorta squinted my eyes and stood in place. (No, not in fear.)

That's when I noticed IT.

YES, "IT".

It was stumbling around the corner, close to a bush, and kept making gurgling noises. A few times it looked like it was about to fall, but quickly regained its balance.

Slowly but surely, it was moving closer… And closer…

DUDE IT HAD TO BE A ZOMBIE OKAY? WHAT ELSE STUMBLES AROUND AT NIGHT MAKING CREEPY… ZOMBIE NOISES!?

Who was I gonna call to help me? And no, not the Ghost Busters, cause that thing sure of hell wasn't a ghost.

So, to proceed in the most delicate fashion, I did what I felt would be most appropriate given to the situation I was currently in.

I screamed and tried to get the fudge out of there.

Jeez, I know y'all are probably judgin', but who wouldn't scream (and it was manly for your information) when you see a freaking zombie. Plus, I think I only aggravated it more cause it was all like 'RAAAWRR' and stuff.

Well.

I didn't know what else to do, cause it was seriously pissed. I think it was saying something too, but zombies can't talk, silly me.

It was like, "-Maricaaaa mwwwrrrppph jetttt." Yeah, I think that was zombie gibberish or something.

So, being the hero I am, (that thing was running at gazelle speedpower!) I hit it good. Smashed 'em just like Woody would. He'd be so proud.

I even double tapped him like those "32 Rules to Surviving in Zombieland" said. Yeah, I so deserve some Twinkies after this. But then I noticed that this zombie looked pretty familiar.

That's when I sorta realized it was England. Hahaha... Oops.

But his clothes were all smashed and ripped and stuff. Not to mention he had bags under his eyes! They even had this glossy deluded glare to them (it was crazy shit.) His hair was also pretty screwed up, but that doesn't count since it usually looks like that. I think there was a little blood trickling down from his mouth, even before I hit him on the side of his head.

That's when I finally became _enlightened._

England must have turned into a zombie! That's the only explanation for this.

It makes perfect sense. What other reason would he have to act all creepy while trying to sneak up on me with blood trickling out of his mouth like that? I bet he was eating a manwich before he got here.

That must be it... I know in WWII he was awesome at spying and stuff, but creeping up on me is just not cool yo. And why would he do it anyway? Unless he's some stalker or something, but the England I know wouldn't do that.

Yeah, he's totally a zombie.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, this is my first fanfic, yay! 8D

Those of you who haven't watched Zombieland, SHAME ON YOU. (Yes it's an actual movie.) Since I usually watch hardcore horror movies, I'd say it's just a comedy. But knowing America, he probably was scared.


	2. So, England IS a Zombie

**Zombies are for Realz**

_Chapter 2: So, England IS a Zombie_

* * *

Kay, so you know how I said England is a zombie? Well ever since I got that cleared up, I didn't know what to do with him. I know he's not dead or anything, cause nations can't die, but since he's a zombie now he's practically indestructible. Like Arnold Schwarzenegger from the Terminator. Serious business yo.

And yeah, I knew I couldn't just leave him in the Super Wal-Mart parking lot so he could go suck the brains of MY citizens. (Except maybe that one dude and that cashier.) But other than them, no one messes with the U.S.A.! *Fistpump*

So, in the end I settled on putting him in my car, carefully, (haha, not really) while keeping his face away from me just in case he tried to bite me. In the end I just threw him in there cause he felt so nasty and gross. I never touched a zombie before, okay? And trust me, you wouldn't want to touch one. They feel so slimy and stuff.

Anyway, I buckled him up in the passenger seat cause zombies are stupid and wouldn't know what hit them when they're all buckled up. Since England doesn't have a brain anymore, he'll probably wake up and be all like, "Mmm yeah, give me ma manwich back dude." Hehe, I'm so smart, I've got zombie psychology DOWN.

Plus it was a good idea that I put him in the passenger seat. If I put him in the back it'll be like breaking those rules all over again! Man, I would totally survive in Zombieland.

.

I continued to drive down the road until I got back to my apartment. I kept looking back at him in case he woke up yelling in weird zombie gibberish again, but all he had was this derpy expression on his face. I would say it was actually kind of cute, but I put that thought aside since he's a zombie, and zombies aren't cute when they're sucking your brains yo.

If y'all are wondering why I'm not scared of England as a zombie, I'll tell ya why. Cause, it's England. I mean, come on, even with no brain he'll be all polite and shit. It's second nature for him. Can't you just see him with a monocle sipping his tea like a boss while cutting into his manwich with a fork and knife? I bet he'll even set the table. When he was alive (well, he still is, but you know what I mean) he always bitched at me about my "etiquette" skills. Whatever that means. The only reason he was running after me in the parking lot was because he gets pissed real easy. Gotta make sure I'm not on his bad side since he's a zombie now.

When I think about it, it's a good thing the World Meeting is at my place, cause then I won't have to bring him back to the hotel room where people might see me dragging his body. They might get the wrong idea.

.

Damn, England's heavier then he looks! I gave him a piggy back ride back to my apartment (which is a pretty dangerous move, but he was knocked out cold) and Jesus was he heavy. I felt like I was gonna drop him when I was going up the stairs. He really needs to lay off on the scones.

.

By the time I got back to my apartment it was already 11:34. Heh, I really took my time. It was probably cause I had to make all these decisions on what to do with England. Man, even as a zombie he's a piece of work!

The second I got into my apartment I threw him on the floor. Zombies don't have feelings, so I bet he didn't feel anything anyway.

After that I just stared at him sprawled on the floor for a few minutes. I didn't know what to do with him, all right? All these decisions were making my brain hurt. Not that I don't use it often! I just usually don't have to think about life and death situations. One wrong move, and bam! England bites me and it's all over. It's hard since this isn't a video game. In video games they usually tell you or give you a hint on what to do next, but at the moment I wasn't getting any!

In the end, I decided it'd be best to tie him up to a chair, because bad people are always tied up to chairs. Except in that new movie The Avengers, cause y'know that black widow chick is a good guy. (Her heritage aside. Damn commies—I mean Russians.) That movie is soooooo good by the way. Anyone who hasn't watched it is a loser with a big L.

Wait, what?

Oh yeah, so I was tying England up to this chair.

That's when I had a really good idea! I mean, woah, I felt so smart. And no, it had nothing to do with England tied up to a chair. I came up with a new invention. I call it, Hot Balls.

Yes, Hot balls. See, I was looking at the Snowballs in my cabinet after tying England up, (I was so disappointed when I realized while running away from England, that I left all my Hoho's and Twinkies in the parking lot. I bet those Walmart jerks are enjoying them right now. Damn.), when this idea just came to me! Snowballs consist of marshmallows right? So I thought, hey, marshmallows taste good when you cook them over a fire, so why not try it with snowballs? It'll be AMAZING.

Plus, I know England secretly likes marshmallows over a fire, like when he was singing that creepy ass campfire song during WWII. When he was saying "Bring on the fire, bring on the hell," he was probably talking about how he needed the fire to rise so he could get his marshmallow burnt. I know he likes 'em burnt, cause everything he cooks is.

I'm not sure about that "bring on the hell," part though. It seriously felt like he was summoning the devil, but that's silly of me. Like England can do anything like that, because black magic doesn't exist.

* * *

**A/N:** By the way, this story is nowhere near done. I have so many things that I want to happen, but yes, once again I have no clue how to word them. So I ended it at an awkward explanation of how America came up with the awesome idea of Hot Balls. (I swear there's a candy named that, but I can't remember for sure. Oops if there is. D8 Wait, maybe it was Red Balls.)


	3. And so the Strangeness Continues

**Zombies are for Realz**

_Chapter 3: A__nd so the Strangeness Continues_

* * *

Woah, these things expanded to the size of like, basketballs! Okay, not really, but it was still amazinggg. I just know they're are going to be a hit. Martha Stewart is going to be way jealous. I made sure to put my Hot Balls in there for only a few seconds, cause they looked they were about to explode! Don't want snowball gunk all over my microwave. The only downside was that some of the coconut stuff on the outer part got all burnt off, but I knew it would be totally worth it in the end. I could just feel it.

While throwing in some Hershey chocolate pieces so it could melt and make my Hot Balls amazing, I decided to watch England again. Then I started thinking. I mean, about all the memories I had with him. He was always sort of a dickhead in most of them, but ya know, I was gonna miss the angry little Brit. It used to be so much fun pissing him off. Like that time when he asked me to get his tea set, and I dropped it. Why would he need a whole tea set anyway? It's not like anyone else really likes his nasty tea and crumpets. Plus he doesn't even have friends, but what'ev. Wait, if I remember correctly, (since almost every time I see him we fight) later that day he yelled at me because he shares it with his magical gnome friends. Something like that. Heheh, he really was weird.

He used to be so cool though! I remember when he was all badass with his cool black feathery hat majigger. Then he got all small and whiny... Actually, I just got taller and cooler then him, which probably made him jealous like Martha Stewart is going to be. Remember kids, old people always get jealous when your better then them, or they throw the card that usually starts out like this, '-When I was a youngsterrrrr.' Like so, back in the day England would yell at me to be more like a gentleman, but I doubt any gentleman would go around stealing crap and taking over other countries.

But you know what; people go through phases in their lives like that. Like how I was a colony, and then became a country. And now I'm totally badass hero! (Wait no, I was ALWAYS a hero!) England went kind of downhill though. I don't know how he started out, but I'll start with his pirate years since those days are my earliest memories of him. He went from a pirate, to a stuffy old Brit, to a punk (with _class_ apparently), to a stuffy old Brit again, and then to a zombie. That's actually pretty exciting. Except for the stuffy old Brit part.

While pondering about such days, a thought I hadn't really considered until now just sort of came to me. Maybe I shouldn't call him England anymore. You know, because when he wakes up, he won't be the same. That make sense? It's just, I should give him a totally kickass zombie name or something. Like how I came up with Tony's name. Isn't that a kickass name for an alien? I'm so good with names guys.

So, I was thinking about an awesome and original name for England. First, I thought about all of the annoying names that people always used to give him. I never really called England by a nickname before because it's kind of awkward considering our history together. It's like calling your mom in that weird shortened pet name your dad calls her by. Okay, I admit it, I watch too much TV. Anyway, that's the reason why I never called England anything other then, well, England.

I could simply just call England by one of his many boring names, promoting how amazing he _was_, like 'The Mighty British Empire.' I could even call him by the phrase, 'The British are coming, TROLOLOLOL~' but that would defeat the purpose of a nickname, wouldn't it... I remember France saying how he used to call England a caterpillar during the Medieval times when England grew out his hair. He swore he saw a 'giant caterpillar in the magnificent horizon.' That was a quote by France by the way, except he said it all French-like.

England's brothers called him all sorts of names too, but the only one I could actually remember off the top of my head was, 'The Asshole' and I don't hate England that much, so that's out of the question too. I guess there's also Japan, but he calls him England-san. His weird comics are completely different though, with me calling England "Iggy" for some strange reason, and England writhing underneath my manly girth. They were pretty funny until we were actually _doing it..._

ANYWAY.

Thinkin' up some badass names. Yep. France and England's bros ideas were probably not the best choices, mostly because they were longer than England's actual name. Japan's was actually sort of decent, though I still have no idea where the hell 'Iggy' came from, but I just went with it. Zomb Ig? Ig Zomb? Iggy Zombieman. Zombie Eng -

That's when my doorbell rang. You know, cause I always get visitors at what? 11 something at night? Well, I wasn't going to question it cause I did sort of find Zomb Bri-, hmm wait no, Zombie Iggy sounds better. Yeah. Has a ring to it.

So I opened the door. And guess who it was? It was that guy. Yeah, the one whose name that starts with a C, carrying the talking bear thing. Yeah, that one.

So, he was all awkwardly standing there, squeezing that poor bear to death. (Animal cruelty guys, I would never do that to ma Whale) and said, "Uhh, h-hey, it's um, Canada." Oh yeah, so it did start with a C. I'm so smart guys.

Giving him my coolest hero pose, and winning smile (Yeah, like Sheen, WINNING. Except I didn't do it like a dickhead.) I said, "Dude, why are you at my house, at I dunno," I checked my watch, "11:54?" Specifics are important guys.

He just stood there more awkward than before. If that's even possible, but hey, he pulled it off. "Uhh… well, I know this might sound… strange, but by any chance do you know where… France is?"

"Dude, why would I care?"

"Well, it's just I -, I couldn't find him anywhere!" Woah, he actually raised his voice. Not much though, cause it still sounded like whispering to me. I still put an exclamation mark there cause it was pretty loud for, uh, Canadia. It's not like I have super awesome hearing powers like Batman or anything, okay? Plus, what he said did sound strange. I mean, why would he want to get a hold of France?

"Why France?"

He got all quiet again. Guess my heroic voice got to him. "… It's personal."

"You can always tell the hero ma man!" I slapped his back as a friendly gesture, but he started coughing.

When he recovered, he said, "…No."

"DUUDDDEE!"

"…"

"Come 'on, please?"

"No."

"PLEASSEEE?"

"…"

Yeah, it went on like that for awhile. Damn, what's-his-face always being his Shrinking Violet self! (TV tropes are cool yo, and it describes Canadia to the T.)

So, Canadia was being a dickhead too, cause he wouldn't tell me the truth. What's with people these days? Can't trust them, I tell ya. Never trust them quiet ones.

To make things worse, he wouldn't leave. I got mad at him and flipped the bird while trying to close the door, but he totally put his bear in between it. I didn't want to be on Animal Cops Miami guys! I LOVE that show, and plus, what would I tell them? Dude sorry, I totally just strangled some talking bear-cub thing with a door that my weirdo bro what's-his-face always carries with him in the middle of the night because he was being a prick.

So in the end, he won.

I let him in because he was babbling about how he needs reassurance since he couldn't find France, and he just needs him SOOOO BAD. I didn't even know he knew France.

When he came in, I realized that my Hot Balls weren't hot anymore too. Which kind of sucks, because I named them Hot Balls for a reason you know. I originally made seven of them, and since Canadia was just sitting on my couch all awkward I asked him if he wanted one. He said no, and just acted all quiet and weird again. Wait no; he was like that before too. Oh well, more for me and Zombie Iggy I guess. (Yeah, I totally stuffed one in his mouth. It might buy me some time for when he wakes up and gets his creep back on. Heheh, creep. Lonely Island always makes amazin' troll songs. Plus, the band name describes Zombie Iggy perfectly!)

Speaking of Zombie Iggy, Canadia just sort of looked at him when he walked in. But he didn't say anything. Which is a good thing, because I wasn't about to answer him.

Instead, he started spilling his heart about France again and how he won't call back and yadi-yadi-ya, while I was munching on my Hot Balls, with Zombie Iggy just sort of chillin' on the side tied to a chair.

"And he, he never responded! I texted him, I called him, I voice mailed him, I even emailed him!" The poor, poor, Canadia cried.

I wasn't really paying attention, just nodding my head, like the amazing hero I am. Because heroes always listen to your problems. Like the last time when I went to the Universal Studios, I told Superman all about how England was being a douche because he said I was going to get fat on Micky D's. I kept on ranting until he said he had to leave to stop other injustices in the park. Then he oddly glanced at me one last time if I do say so myself, but to make up for it he left at lightning speed, just like a hero always should. He's so amazing. *Sniff*

Anyway, so Canadia just went on and on. While he was rambling, I checked my watch. It was 12:31. I really wanted to kick him out.

* * *

**A/N: **So Canada is here now, woo!

And no, I don't really like Snowballs. I tried one once, and it was absolutely disgusting! Never attempted heating up a Snowball, and making it into a s'more type of thing either...

And yes, England, *ahem*, I mean Zombie Iggy will awake sooner or later. Just not now. I mean who would after getting hit in the head by America twice? I'm sure any normal person would be in a coma. But, since he is a country, I'll use that as an excuse to wake him up sooner.

Oh yeah, and that Universal Studios thing, I really hope they still have they have that dressing up as characters from the movies thing going on like they do in Disneyland, because I faintly remember it like that from when I was a kid. The last time I went there I was 9 or 10, so sorry if I was wrong and they only do that in Disney. I do remember this guy standing on those stick things (Why can't I remember what they're called? ARRGHHH) walking around while I was waiting to go on The Mummy rollercoaster. Sooo, I assumed there's probably dudes dressed up as Superman. By the way, Disney is way better than the Universal Studios. Just thought I should mention that.


	4. And the Most Unexpected Occurs

**Zombies are For Realz**

_Chapter 4: And the Most Unexpected Occurs_

* * *

"You aren't even listening are you?" Canadia frowned while hugging his bear thing again.

"Wha—nu uh, I totally was listening Canadia." Of course I was. I mean, sorta, but you know! I was too busy fitting more Hot Balls in Zombie Iggy's mouth. The past 45 minutes I got bored, okay? So I made seven more. I even made a new record by cramming four of 'em in there. He always did have a big mouth, if you know what I mean.

"...Yeah I get it; I'm never noticed anyway, so I guess it just doesn't matter. No one cares. I just feel so…angry. It's like no one ever sees me. Not even Kumi… Kumajaro?—um—I mean not even my polar bear knows my name. And he lives with me!" Canadia figured, acting all emo and stuff.

"Well dude, you don't know its name either." I compromised while trying to shove the fifth one in. I always remember Tony's name. And ma Whale.

"It's because they care about you." Canadia retorted all angsty. Jeez, he was trying to get me feeling all bad for him. And it was actually working. Curse his Canadian charms!

After that I felt all weird so we both just sat there. I even stopped cramming the Hot Balls in Zombie Iggy's mouth. I didn't know what else to say, okay? How are you supposed to respond to that? Sorry dude, and yeah I guess you're right, your life really does suck. So we had one big hell of an awkward silence until Canadia broke the ice.

"…So is this a good time to ask why England's tied to chair, and you're stuffing those disgusting Hostess snacks in his mouth?"

"Well I thought he'd get hungry." Zombies get hungry too guys, and why else would they be walkin' around making creepy zombie noises. Canadia really needs to touch up on his zombie logic skills like I have, by watching Zombieland. It's all true facts right there. "And hey! They're called Hot Balls Canadia. Get your facts right, because one day they'll be famous and even Martha Stewart would want to know my amazing recipe."

"Umm… Okay that's not weird at all." He sighed before continuing, "Anyway, shouldn't you at least clean him up? Or is this some kind of sick—"

"NO! Dude, I would never do anything bad to Zombie Iggy."

He raised a brow. "…Zombie Ig—what are you even talking about?"

"You heard me, Zombie Iggy would wake up and try to eat us and stuff, so I tied him to a chair." I told him a-matter-of-factly. It made total sense. Canadia's stupid if he can't get it. You don't just stand around waiting for a zombie to wake back up guys.

"Oh maple… Don't tell me you found him on the side of the road or something…"

"Nope! Actually, I found him stumbling around in Super Wal-Mart's' parking lot. So I punched him twice!" Like I said before guys, specifics are the way to go.

Canadia's face literally paled to the color of a ghost or something. "Oh my mapl—we need to get him to the hospital! What if he has internal bleeding! Or he's going through a chromatic coma? America you're officially an idiot! I bet he has an awful—"

"Dude, you can't just bring a zombie into a hospital, that just doesn't make sense. He'd bite them while they're operating him and turn them into zombies too. Trust me; I'm a professional when it comes to topics like these." I always wanted to say that, and to add to the effect I rested my hand on his shoulder. I felt like Doctor Phil or something! For realz yo!

"America, this is a big misunderstanding. He needs medical help," he said all breathily, as if he was trying not to hyperventilate.

"No he doesn't."

Canadia knocked my hand off his shoulder like a dick. "Yes, he does."

"Nu uh." I crossed my arms and pouted. I always get what I want when I pout. Or at least before England turned into a zombie I did.

"America!"

So it went on with the both of us fighting. Like before when Canadia wouldn't tell me why he wanted to see France so freakin' bad. Anyway, Canadia was being really annoying. He just doesn't want to get it.

"That's it America, I'm untying him. This is ridiculous!" He said all snippety.

I was going to yell back at Canadia until I noticed something awful, terrible even, and in the crisis yelled out, "NO CANADIA DON'T! IT'S NOT WORTH IT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"

"What is your problem?" He turned around to where my finger was pointing to see that Zombie Iggy woke up. And it wasn't a pretty sight, I'll tell y'all that. So, left with no other choice since Canadia was just so set on untying Zombie Iggy, I did what I thought was best under such circumstances.

"AHHHHHHHH—RUN AWAY CANADIA!" I threw one of the pillows off my couch at Zombie Iggy's head.

"What the—!" Canadia blubbered in surprise.

To make it worse, Zombie Iggy went all like, "MmmppphhhhhhhHHHH!" After that he looked like he was trying to catch his breath or something, because he started breathing real deep.

"He's choking, do something!" Canadia yelled. Err…sorta. "I knew I shouldn't have let you stuff all those stupid snacks in his mouth!"

He didn't even acknowledge that Zombie Iggy was there before, jeebs! "They're called Hot Balls Canadia! Get it right!" I yelled back.

"Ye-yeah, whatever! But do something quick!"

"What n-no, you do something!" Is he crazy or what? Tryin' to get me killed I swear. And no, my voice didn't crack; I was just, uh, confused.

"You're the hero right America? You know—everyone can ALWAYS count on you? R-right?" He did have a point. Heroes don't back down to a damsel in distress! In this case it's Zombie Iggy, but it still counts. So, in my heroic save, I crept behind Zombie Iggy and picked him slightly off his chair, while he was still tied down.

I pushed him up a little higher so I could do the Heimlich Maneuver on him. By the way, it was totally created by my people. The rest of the world thinks I'm so stupid, but if I was how come they couldn't figure out a way to stop someone from choking to death? I'm just proving the obvious guys.

I just went with situation, cause I couldn't put him in a standing position because it was too risky, ya know? So I started thrusting as hard as I could in his stomach. When that didn't work, I hit him as hard as I could at his back twice.

It seemed to do the trick, because the last Hot Ball splat out like pistol, and stuck to the side of my living room wall. When I looked back to see if he was still choking, there was gooey marshmallow all around his mouth and dress shirt. It was really gross.

* * *

**A/N: **AND THE PLOT THICKENS! Err… sort of. But y'all weren't excepting that huh? Well, next chapter will have even more action, so be prepared! 8D And wow, I can't believe I just wrote that. This is getting sort of cracky isn't it? At least I haven't lost my touch with this fic because after writing the first two chapters of my angsty one I was scared that I wouldn't be able to write America's PoV as well.

Also, I find it funny that my fics are completely different from eachother. xD One is about America being all depressed with his life and this one is about him chillin' out watching Zombieland genuinely believing that England's a zombie. Wow. Just wow.

Well, that's all for now folks! Next chapter may come out sooner (no promises xD) cause I feel like I'm on a roll as of now~


	5. Come again, Canadia?

**Zombies are For Realz**

_Chapter 5: Come Again, Canadia?_

* * *

Canadia took his time before reacting to the whole situation. His mouth was in a shape of an O. But he didn't say anything. Which isn't all that surprising when you think about it.

Okay, I'll admit it, I guess it was pretty bad that Zombie Iggy just sorta collapsed after the whole choking thing. But hey, at least I saved him. Well sort of, it's not like he was actually gonna die since he is a country, but it still counts!

"I can't believe you just did that," he whispered. Well what did the dude expect? If I was going to save him, I had to make sure he didn't have any more of my Hot Balls stuck down his windpipe.

"Dude, it's not like you were going to do anything about it." Really guys, he just stood there and yelled at me, saying that I should be the one saving the damsel in distress and stuff. A matter effect, he owes me one.

Canadia took a moment before responding. "I'm not good with pressure okay? And you didn't have to hit him so hard to the point that you knocked him out all over again. I mean really America," he complained. And I could tell he was getting all pissed off again, cause he added, "The most rational thing to do was to call another country that knows how to handle these types of situations. Like China."

"Eww, but China's a commie bastard, and he's going ask me to pay him back for all of those little panda accessories that he bribed me into buying. They were really cute though... I still have like ten thousand of their bobbley little heads in my bathroom as decorations. Haha, I ran out of space in my actual house. How else do you think I keep it so clean and old looking? I throw all the modern stuff that I actually use in this apartment. Anyway, the panda bobble heads really keep you company. Did I ever mention how much I hate being alone? Ever since I bought them, it's like their beady little eyes are always watching you, caring for you—wait... What the fuck was I talking about? Oh yeah... I already told, England's a ZOMBIE Canadia. Don't you get it by now? Or do I have to repeat myself AGAINNN." How many times did I have to explain this to him guys? Seriously.

"...Who in the right mind would even put children's toys in bathrooms? You really need to clean up your lifestyle. *Insert a big ol' SIGH here* But that's besides the point. For whatever reason you REALLY have England tied up to a chair in your living room, I know that it can't be a good one. Maybe that's the reason you don't want any other nations involved?" He said all quiet but accusingly.

"I told you before I wouldn't do anything to Zombie Iggy!"

"Oh... I see how it is." He smirked a little. "You are so stubborn. Just admit it, the real reason you have England here is because you like him. Like _that_." Canadia said. Now he had this knowing smile plastered on his face. Even that bear of his was smiling! Guys, I didn't even know bears could smile, and it was creepy shit.

But putting all that aside, I really thought for a moment. England was always there for me. I mean, the earliest memories of my life all involve him in some way or another. He really was more of a father figure than a brother to me.

Like how I remember when I used to wet my bed, England would let me sleep in his while he went to go wash my sheets. Then I would wet his bed too. *Sniff* The memories! Oh and guys, don't tell Zombie Iggy I still remember that. Maybe he doesn't have a brain, but he might still remember.

For example, in this other creepy zombie movie I watched this lady still remembered where her house was even though she was a zombie. It's like zombies get attached to what they used to do when they were alive! Anyway, she knew that her family was still alive so she would just stand there on the porch every morning! Man, that's so scary I mean, think of seeing your dead zombie mom every morning, and knowing she just wants to eat you. It's just like that thing I was saying before about etiquette skills and how Zombie Iggy just does it unconsciously.

After absorbing everything Canadia had blabbered, I told him, "England was always cool!" Then I added, because it's totally true, "But he always did act like a dickhead."

Canadia frowned at that. "So you picked him up."

"Yeah!" Finally, Canadia was actually putting two and two together.

"—And brought him to your house."

"Yeah!" I said excitedly, he was finally getting why I brought Zombie Iggy here!

"—And tied him to a chair."

"Yeah!" I mean, it only makes sense to tie a zombie up so it doesn't bite you later.

"—And decided to take advantage of his feelings for you then."

"Yeah!" I exclaimed before thinking for a moment. Wait a sec, what? No really, WHAT?

But before I was even able to open my mouth, Canadia started again. "You just admitted it America! I always knew you were a conniving jerk that would play with someone's feelings to achieve what you want. You always knew England had strong feelings for you. Don't play dumb, because I know the truth. I thought the real reason he's here was because you truly cared about him, but no!" Canadia looked at me all accusingly, tightening his grip on his creepy ass bear. It was still smiling.

"—WHATTT?" I was in shock. First off, Canadia's like a dictionary or something, I mean, what does conniving even mean? All I knew was that couldn't be a good word because after that he called me a jerk.

Secondly, what the hell? A few minutes he was saying how I really care for England, and the next minute he's all angry and saying that I'm just using him. And strong feelings? Pfft, please. I always knew I could get anything I wanted because deep down inside England's a big softie. And okay, I'll admit it. I do use him sometimes. But everyone uses their good friends/family at times, right guys?…Right?

Uh, anyway, if I didn't care about him then I wouldn't have saved him! In a way he's right, cause I do like England as another fellow nation, but that doesn't mean I use him all the time. Knowing Canadia, he's probably thinking I just use him and don't give a crap. Which isn't cool yo.

So I yelled, "You don't know anything Canadia. Ask anyone else, they'll tell you the truth!"

"Oh really? Then how about you call one of them, eh?" he sneered. I mean really, sneered to the United States of America! Not cool. Damn Canadians.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter! I mean, it's shorter than the usual, but it's better than no update at all. So for the person America's going to call… That's a really hard one, because I have two countries in mind, but I'm having the worst time deciding which one I should pick.

Oh and I said this in my other fic too, but just letting all you guys know, when August starts it's going to be rough updating my fics. Band starts on the 30th, and August 9th-15th I'll be at band camp, so no fanfiction for a whole week!

Band=you can't have a life.

So yeah, hope y'all liked this chapter. Nothing really happened again, but to transition to what I wanted to get to I needed this chapter. Guess I left you guys on a bad cliffhanger this time huh? *evil laughter* Until next time!


	6. Maybe This Wasn't a Good Idea

**Zombies are For Realz**

_Chapter 7: Maybe This Wasn't a Good Idea  
_

* * *

"If he won't pick up for me, what makes you think he'll pick up for you?" Canadia was still pissed, if y'all couldn't tell from before.

But I ignored him and started dialing like crazy. Canadia had to tell me his number though, because I didn't have it on speed dial. Anyway, I wasn't going to let Canadia win this. I was going to prove to him that I DO care about England. Just not in the way that he thinks. Canadia was still just sort of sitting there all angry though.

Anyway, I was waiting on France to pick up.

After a few excruciatingly long moments (I hate waiting) did France actually pick up the phone. "Bonjour?" Rock on! Heheh, in your face Canadia. I knew France would totally pick up the phone for me.

Canadia looked all surprised at that, and tried to get closer to hear what France was saying. Mmm yeah, sweet taste of victory!

"France! Why did you nev—" Canadia started. But I cut him off, like he did when I was trying to tell him about England being a zombie. He deserved it.

"France ma man! You gotta help me out. And get Canadia out of my apartment." Seriously guys, I was desperate.

"…Who is this again?"

"Dude, check your caller ID." I forgot that France can be such an old man at times. Who doesn't remember my heroic voice? At this rate I might as well have called Prussia.

"Ohhh! My _adorable _l'Amerique. You see, I am… very… _busy_ right now. Talk to me about whatever your little heart desires tomorrow," he said all breathily. Plus he pronounced adorable more like "Ah-door-ab-al." And I'm not adorable guys. I'm hot.

But I really needed him if I wanted to get Canadia out of my house, so I let it slide. Canadia was like that annoying next door neighbor that just won't leave you alone. I mean, it was like the Diary of a Wimpy kid all over again! Except I'm not wimpy. Love that book guys.

Anyway, back to France. What he said was weird. And I mean, weirder than his usual weird. Who's busy at 1 o'clock at night? But seriously, at this rate he was going to hang up on me in minutes.

So, to sound as desperate as I possibly could, I said, "No France, I'm beggin' ya, I need ya now!" Like them beggin' strips.

At that he just started laughing all crazily and stuff. I mean, I'm funny, don't get me wrong, but I think he was taking it a little too far. He was all like, "Honhonhon…HONHONHONHON—"

France seriously sounded like he was on dope or something. And if he was, then I wouldn't be surprised. I mean woah, I don't even think he took the time out to breathe. He was at it for like five minutes straight. Maybe it wasn't a good idea calling him.

"…Dude?" I was just silent on the other end, because really, what are you supposed to say when the guy you're talking to is just crazily laughing for no reason? This was a lot harder than I thought. But I guess I shouldn't be complaining. France has always been really strange; I guess this is the reason why England has always told me not to try to contact him after 7 at night.

Suddenly he just stopped. It was weird because he was laughing on the other end like a la crackhead or whateva Frenchies call it for like, five or six minutes straight.

Then he said as calmly as possible, like none of that just happened, "…Well, I will talk to you tomorrow then." What kind of crack comedy was this guys?

"NO! Wait, don't leave me hanging babe!" I felt like I was in a soap opera or something. I mean, the drama! It was like All My Children.

By the way guys, I miss that show so much. I was so upset at the ending, so many things were just unexplained! Did anyone get hurt at the last episode when J.R. just went and shot into the party? And what happened to David? And why did Erica not marry Jackson? I mean seriously, the last episode just left me completely in the dark. Not cool yo, I've been watching that show since the 70's. I was obsessed with that show the way Zombie Iggy is with Doctor Who. Except All My Children's better of course.

Anyway, back to my epic story guys. So, France was like, 'Zhat?' or whateva. So yeah, I knew I had to spill the beans for him to help me out. So I started from the beginning to why Canadia got mad at me.

"Okay… You see, I stuffed my Hot Balls in England's mouth, but then he started choking." All of a sudden France got really quiet.

I took that as a good sign, cause at least he wasn't laughing all crazily anymore. I think Canadia was saying something too, but I ignored him and went on.

"And Canadia got really mad at me for stuffing the whole thing down. He tried helping out in his own way, but he sucks so he made me do it." I paused for a moment, but France still didn't say anything so I just went on. "I tried my best, but he passed out after I got them out. So now it's just me and Canadia."

Then it got quiet. Too quiet…

After about a minute and a half, France said quietly, "I, see…" Like he was thinking about all of this really, really hard.

"Yeah…"

Even Canadia didn't say anything. Wait, never mind, he probably did but I just didn't hear him.

Just when I thought France actually understood what I meant, he started to annoyingly laughing again. Like this, "—Honhonhonhon."

This time he didn't go on for another five minutes and said, "…You were all having fun without me then?"

"Uh, sure I guess?" I didn't know what he was trying to get at, but I dunno, whatever floats his boat.

"HONHONHON! Then I will be there shortly!" He said and started laughing all crazily on the other end again before hanging up.

Oh shiz. I forgot to tell him to bail me out with Canadia.

.

When France said that he was going to be here shortly, he really meant it. After about two minutes he barged through my apartment door like a crazed maniac. If y'all are wondering how even got here that fast, I'm sorry to say, but I have no clue.

Canadia and I were just chillin' on my couch before he showed up. I even got Canadia to promise me he won't untie Zombie Iggy as long as he gets to talk to France about his "issue" or whatever. Sweet!

So yeah, France just barged in outta nowhere and was looking at us expectantly for some weird reason. When he saw us both chillin' on my couch he looked a little disappointed. What did he expect us to be doing while he we were waiting for him to show up?

Nevertheless, he just started, "Honhonhonhon!~" all over again.

"France, why did you come here with no pants!" Canadia cried. Oh yeah, forgot to say he wasn't wearing any. My bad.

He gave both of us this arrogant (and annoying) French-look, and did the unthinkable. Well, at least to me it was unthinkable, unless you think about dicks and massage oils all day like France. "Mon cher you should know why! How can you and l'Amerique have fun without ZIS?" Yeah guys, you know where I'm going with this. France totally whipped out his junk in the middle of my living room.

Of course, I was caught off guard, so my eyes were burning like the new Volcano Menu at Taco Bell. (And let me tell ya, I found out why it was called "Volcano" the hard way.) To put this all in simpler terms, you would understand if you were there. I was surprised France wasn't already arrested for running around publicly nude, because only gay liberals and skanky hoes in California are allowed to do that. Jeez.

"Umm…" Canadia stuttered. For the first time in Canadia's life he actually had a reason to be at loss for words.

If I thought that England turning into a zombie was bad, this was a million times worse. After looking at the glint in France's eyes, I had this bad feeling he wasn't going to leave anytime soon either. It's a good thing Tony's away and ma Whale's asleep.

"Uh, dude, what are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Then he almost fell over my bean bag. Yeah, I keep my bean bags in my living room, so I can play hardcore video games all day and so my ass won't hurt.

Canadia gave me a quick look before walking towards France. And I'm glad he did, because I didn't know how long I was going to last with France exposing himself in my living room like that.

I swear I'm going to be having nightmares tonight about zombies and French dicks now! ARRGHHHHHH!

* * *

**A/N: **SUPER FAST UPDATE MODE! Oh, and the Olympics start today. WOOOOOOOOOO!

…Okay, I'm good now. Just needed to get that out of my system. So guess what? The Olympics are starting guys! I'm so excited! Because you know how Americans get when it comes to anything that has to do with sports. I can't wait for the gymnastics section. :D I was going to write a fic about it, but decided against it because I still have two fics that I haven't finished. My hands are full.

I didn't reread over this, so sorry for stupid mistakes and such. I'll fix it eventually.

So to speak, I find it funny that this is a USxUK fic, yet England hasn't had one line other than random grunts. Ahahaha~

Oh, and no explicit scenes in this one. Because I suck at those. And I'll leave France to y'alls wild imagination. But it'll have some semi-ish ones later I guess… Just not you know, page long stuff, because that can get tedious.


	7. Say What?

**Zombies are For Realz****  
**

_Chapter 7: Say What?_

* * *

Canadia and France were just sitting there whispering after that. Did I mention that France didn't even bother covering his er, manhood? Not even with the characteristic rose or leaf. Canadia seemed unfazed by it though. Brave soul. And here I thought all he did was love moose and drag ass.

Hopefully he could get France back to his senses, (which is probably impossible but hey, you never know) because then maybe, just maybe they'll both leave.

By the end of their little conversation, France looked devastated. I guess he found out we weren't doing… whatever he thought he were doing.

"Oh zhat is the fun in that… I was zo excited!" Cue the spotlight, tissues, and "manly" tears. Oh, and he meant that mentally and uh, physically, just to let you guys know.

"I'm sorry France, but really… the real reason America asked you come is because," he gave me a quick look, "—he wanted to ask you something important." That sly little—!

"Zhat is it then, Amérique? I could have been doing zo many other _zhings_. Honhonhon, honhonho—" Right, this was France I was talking to.

To play it cool, I said, "Well France, Canadia and I got into a little argument over something." I even emphasized the word, "_argument_". I really have a way with words.

"Oh?"

"Some things happened between er, England and I. Canadia wasn't so pleased, but you know…" I decided if I made this more ambiguous, then maybe France wouldn't pester me about it. Then they might both just LEAVE. That would be really something, huh? Oh, and I totally just googled that word guys. Smart right?

"Honhonhon, iz that why he is tied to a chair in your living room? I didn't know américains could be so… rough. I thought it was only un allemand zhing."

"Um, yeah, we like it rough." I said, a little unsure of what he meant. But ya know, it must be true, like Lady Gaga's lyrics in p-p-p-poker face. If it isn't rough, it isn't fun, right?

Canadia gave me a dirty look. It wasn't like I was actually treating Zombie Iggy rough! All I did was tie him to chair to make sure he didn't go around eating some brains or something.

"HONHONOHON." I don't know why, but I had a feeling that laugh wasn't a _good_ thing. "Zell, ze are all here, non? We could try zhe foursome."

Um, what the hell? Okay, now I know France must be drunk. And if he isn't then I am… Horrifed.

I looked to Canadia's direction, because he just told France that we weren't doing anything like _that._ But he looked completely indifferent about the entire thing! He was just sitting there listening, like he'd totally do it or something. I had to think fast, because obviously Canadia didn't seem against the idea, and France…. I don't even want to know what he was thinking.

"Uh guys, how about we all come to an agreement…"

"OOOH! I know. Ze are into zhe roles and fantasizes obviously, Amérique. How scandalous. Ze can all pretend that ze are pirates, and we have captured the one and only, Captain Kirkland—"

"That's not what I—"

"He has killed many, and we decide as fellow pirates we must teach him a _lesson_—"

"Uhhh, wha—"

"—zo we surround him, in all directions, waiting for him to awake. Waiting for us to sink teeth into his flesh, leaving our marks onto his beautifully, scarred pearl white skin. Zhen, it becomes a battle of dominance, as we fight like animals to claim what is rightly ours. Our bodies perfectly mold into each other as we progress, gradually building up heat to its fruition. Movements becoming more erratic, we throw our heads back in the moment of ecstasy, spilling multitudes of bodily fluids. It will be _magnifique_."

I…I was speechless.

"That sounds wonderful, but may I add something to that?" Canadia quietly asked. "I have some costumes from last year's Halloween Special—"

"NO!"

France put on his best rape face, "Zou did not like zhat one? Well, I have this other one about where ze are all working in the government as undercover spies—"

"NO, JUST NO! BOTH OF YOU GET OUT!"

"…Ohh, I zee now. So, zou are zhe jealous type, non?

It... It was like everyone thought that England and I bone together or something. I mean, at first I thought it was just Japan fanboying over those weird comics. But in one night I find out that two other countries thought the same exact thing! France isn't that surprising, but even my own brother thought we were... _doing it. _We have always been real close, having our bosses calling it our,"Special Relationship" but that doesn't mean I want to bang England—

I didn't even want to think about it anymore, and just threw them out of my apartment, pants or not.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Thankfully our last Band State Finals competition ends this Saturday! Consider this an early Halloween present, since technically this is kind of a Halloween fic because of zombies and such. Hopefully I can get back into this fic since I haven't written in such a long time. Thank you for everyone has reviewed since then; it really does keep me motivated!


	8. Sacre Bleu!

**Zombies are For Realz**

_Chapter 8: Sacre Bleu!_

* * *

"Sacre bleu! Oh come on Amerique, zou know I zas just kidding!~"

I locked my door just in case. I was still really disturbed about everything with England. Who wouldn't be really disturbed? But I pushed those feelings away, because... It was stupid. Plus, knowing France, he's going to try climbin' my windows, trying to snatch people up. Can't you totally see France doing that? While I was lost in train of thought, France interrupted.

"Ameriqueeeee!~" I wasn't going to answer him. In all honesty, I needed to really think about, well, everything. After awhile they were finally silent, and I stifled a sigh. Knowing France, he was probably waiting for the right moment to break in through my window or something, because he has years of experience with situations like these.

I looked through my peephole to see if they were still there. It wasn't a good idea because France was clad nude in the front of my apartment. What would the neighbors think seeing some naked dude trying to break into my apartment? When I look back on it, I probably should have called the police. But I didn't, because I'm nicer than that, and then France would blame his absence during the World Meeting on me.

"Zell Canada, shall ze continue those _ideas_ at my place? Out of curiosity, I tried listening through the door to see what Canadia was going to say. I couldn't hear him because he pretty much whispers all the time, and I never was good at reading lips, or whatever it's called. France started honing so the chances are that Canadia said yes, which doesn't make any sense because France will just try to molest him anyway. Oh well, it's not my problem since he's not in my apartment anymore.

"Ohonhonhonhon, au revoir zhen Amerique! I hope zou will enjoy our little chenille.~" France said in a sing-song voice.

I didn't respond back, mostly because I didn't even know what the hell a chenille was. Plus France might take that as an invitation to linger around my front door. Is anyone else creeped out by all of this?! Second, how is 'creeped' not a word? Microsoft Word is totally being a jerk and just underlined it. This is United States of America biatches, and last time I checked it was in MY vocabulary.

God, I hope France was drunk or something. France has terrible ideas all the time, so I guess it doesn't count. Like being naked in the Olympics. Or dressing up as a naked waiter or whatever he was for Halloween. Am I the only one that's noticed that he's the one that brings the entire U.N. into fights over "inappropriate behavior?"

In a way, I could see why Zombie Iggy never got along with him. And when I really think about it, it's sad to think that I'll never see them bickering again. It's become a ritual before every World Meeting, ya know? I wonder what everyone else is going to think when they find out that England turned into a zombie. Speaking of the U.N., I had to get up early for the World Meeting tomorrow!

Oh shiz. It was like, 2:38 in the morning when I checked my watch. I had to be at the U.N. Meeting at like, six in the morning since I was hosting! I wasn't about to fall asleep with a zombie in my house, and I'm still keeping my suspicions up with France, because knowing him he probably has broken into peoples bed rooms a tons of times. What was I going to do, stay up all night and then host a meeting? I mean, I could, but I'll be dead tomorrow and everyone is going to laugh at me. Well, at least England wasn't going to be there to laugh at me.

Maybe I'll have to put him in my closet while I'm gone or something. Like in this one scary ass zombie TV show I was watching, this dude totally kept his dead zombie daughter in his closet. AND NO ONE NOTICED. For years if I might add. So I'm pretty sure I'll get away with it too, as long as I keep him from making noises and stuff.

But what if they find England like how they found that dudes zombie daughter, and they're all like, this is your fault! Or even worse, what if they are stupid like Canadia and don't believe me? Then what do I do? Oh god all of these decisions.

I just don't know anymore. It's like one of those annoying good vs. bad moments. One side of you is like, 'EAT THOSE HOTDOGS, THEY'LL NEVER KNOW.' Then your other side is all like, 'Oh no! Do you know how much sodium and fat is in those? They're like, as bad as smoking a cigarette. You'll be constipated because hot dogs are high in saturated fats and low in fiber, and did you know blahblahblah. Your good side keeps rambling on for a few good minutes straight, and you're all like, I don't even know half of these facts, because I don't listen to Jill Jillians' diet programs on the Biggest Loser. Not like the contestants do either, because in a few years they are all fat again. But instead of listening to your good conscious, you're all like, "shaddup biatch" and you eat them hotdogs whole while laughing manically with your bad conscious. But the next day, you regret it and realize that your good conscious was right about the constipation because your toilet was GOING DOWN. Then you realize that you can't fix it with a toilet plunger and now you have to go call some weird Italian twins or something. Uggh, don't you hate when that happens?

The only problem is that England isn't a hotdog. And there was going to be a lot more consequences than being constipated for a few days. To sum up everything I just wrote out, I was royally fucked. And when I mean royally, I mean it literally, because the Queen was going to be pissed when she finds out that England turned into a zombie.

* * *

**A/N:** So I put this chapter up, and then put it down in about an hour later. I would have kept it but I was getting anxious and took the entire thing down. After that I had a billion projects/homework I never had the time to fix it, so I just put it back up again because I couldn't remember what I wanted to change. Sorry about that, and yes I'll update often now because today was the last day before Winter Break.

I didn't go to school though, and no, not because, "OMFG THE WORLD'S GOING TO END AHHHH" but because I slipped and hit my head and shoulder against a wall. Yes the corner of my wall, at the speed of probably 60 miles per hour because it smashed the lens of my glasses. I kid you not, I busted my right temple open and screwed up my shoulder to the point I can't move it up and down, so my mom was tempted to bring me to the doctor but I refused. How did this happen in the first place? Don't ask. xD I highly doubt anyone is going to believe me after break in school, and I feel it's easier to explain awkward situations like these with the internets, so yeah. At least I reposted an old chapter, right? Until next time!


End file.
